The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of semiconductor integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to a technique that can be effectively applied to electrical testing of semiconductor integrated circuit devices which is performed by pressing the probe styluses of a probe card against the electrode pads of each semiconductor integrated circuit device.
In each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7(1995)-283280 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-50146 (Patent Document 2 (corresponding PCT: International Publication WO 95-34000)), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-201427 (Patent Document 3), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-308423 (Patent Document 4), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-23615 (Patent Document 5 (corresponding U.S. Patent publication: U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,230)), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-97471 (Patent Document 6 (corresponding European Patent Publication: EP 1022775)), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-150594 (Patent Document 7 (corresponding European Patent Publication: EP 0999451)), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-159643 (Patent Document 8), there are disclosed the structure of a prober having probe styluses (contact terminals), an insulating film and wiring for tapping, formed by using a manufacturing technique for semiconductor integrated circuit devices, a manufacturing method thereof, and a technique by which the use of that prober makes possible probing even of chips whose test pads are narrowed in pitch.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7(1995)-283280
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-50146
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-201427
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-308423
Patent Document 5: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-23615
Patent Document 6: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-97471
Patent Document 7: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-150594
Patent Document 8: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-159643